Fantastic Losers
by Riley Carbine
Summary: Super crappy title name, cause I'm oh so creative. Johnny Storm became Jacob Jensen when his sister decided to stop being a hero to start a family. He finds a team in the special forces, years later he has to drop the facade to save his new team.
1. Ch 1

**Riley: Okay so my mind went crazy here, but I like the outcome. Something was just calling at me to write this and it was almost impossible since my days have been filled with reading The Losers fanfic's. This is a one-shot and an attempt to get this crossover out there. I'm not gonna continue because I don't know where to go with this.**

**This is movie-verse for The Losers and mostly movie-verse for Fantastic Four except more comic book version of Johnny since he was actually intelligent in them (to my knowledge) and come on if he was in NASA even only as a pilot he had to be kinda smart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my crazy-ass-thought-up-makes-no-sense-crossover addictions.**

Jensen had been enjoying his life among The Losers, getting shot sucked and so did technically being dead. In fact he enjoyed being Jacob Jensen, he hadn't been that person until he joined the special forces 3 years ago, and his sister would always be Susie to him.

He knew she hadn't been happy when he enlisted. They had changed themselves to avoid danger, but he couldn't. Susan was married and had a kid, and once she started that life and Jensen left his old behind, there was really no place for him.

It was the same even when he enlisted. He found it hard to play the geeky and naïve persona that was Jacob. He kept reverting back to his cocky play boy personality whenever there was someone he didn't like. The he met Clay, a man he could finally respect. When he found out that Clay needed a hacker Jensen studied up on everything he could learn about computers. His all ready above average intelligence and the help from Susie and Reed made quick work of that endeavor.

Then not even a week later he was placed on the team. Everyone on the team made it easy to slip into the roll of Jensen. Clay was an intelligent leader that knew the limitations of his men. Of course there was the whole luck of the losers thing, that meant that almost every job ended badly albeit successfully.

As time wore on he found himself unable to become who he was before, he didn't mind that of course, because being Jensen was great. But, there were certain things, that brought the memories flooding back. As they raced away from Fadhil's and the fire engulfed the bus; he could feel the heat build around him, cradling him in its comforting embrace. It took all his will power not to erupt right there.

Yes, Johnny Storm was still boiling below the surface. He got out at times, when Jensen was playing a role, or there had even been a time that a fire had started at a safe house. It had trapped him and Roque inside, and he made sure they got out alive with all their skin un singed. That was when he earned Roque's respect.

He had gained Pooch's when their van broke down and Jensen slipped into Johnny, they talked about cars for hours until Jensen remembered he wasn't supposed to know about cars. As for Cougar, he still didn't know if he had his respect, but he knew that he was the annoying little brother of the group. Just like when he was part of the Four, and that was why he couldn't remember his gun half the time. He was still running as the Human torch, the guy who didn't need guns; instead of Jensen the guy that got shot every other week.

"Yo Jensen, You're awfully quiet back there."

Jensen smiled at Pooch, grateful for the concern. "I'm just thinking." he chuckled at the wisecrack that followed about his brain burning from too much of that. Roque left out a gruff snort and Clay a short laugh, Cougar just lifted the corners of his mouth. They barely noticed the black jeep pull up beside them and ram into them. Pooch reacted quickly enough to prevent himself from losing control of the wheel, but they pulled back slamming into the van again. Another sped up from behind colliding with the fender.

"Shit, Pooch get us out of here!" Clay checked his gun looking out the window at the two vans. They were driving through the desert with only a two lane road, the vans were attempting to drive them off the roads and out into the open terrain. You might not think it, but a cactus wasn't something that you would want to run into.

Pooch turned off the road breaking away from the vans, the tires hit the ground hard sending anything not tied down flying. Cougar caught Mojito earning a thankful glance from Pooch. Their pursuers struggled to stay on their ass, neither of the drivers anywhere near as good as Pooch.

"Pooch, there's a road up here, get to it." Clay instructed as they hit another rock shaking the van, the fear of blowing a tire on the rough terrain lurking in all their minds. The vans slowly continued to drift further behind, just when they thought they were home free a jeep came into view and they could just make out the Gatling gun attached to the back which quickly shot out their tires and a man holding the rocket launcher aiming it at them, then firing.

"Fuck." Roque cursed, gripping the headrest in front of him.

"Shit!." Clay exclaimed as the seatbelt pulled tight against his chest.

"Crap." Pooch grunted trying hard to keep the van from flipping.

"…" Cougar just glared out the front windshield bracing himself like only he could.

Jensen was scared shitless over the fact that this was most likely the end. The end of every mission, the end of every joke, the end of The Losers. That's when Johnny took over. He unbuckled his seatbelt and shoved his glasses into Cougar's hands (they'd be safe there). He was glad he was in the front seat for once, he rolled the window down and started to climb out onto the roof.

"Jensen! What the fuck are you doing?" Roque demanded grabbing the pant leg of the hacker. Jensen ducked his head back into the van his eyes so much more vibrant now that they weren't hidden behind his glasses.

"I know what I'm doing." He looked so deadly serious, his eyes were hard yet burning with a fire beneath. The hacker let go a loose smile that broke his bad ass countenance. "If I don't we're gonna die anyway."

Roque loosened his grip and the blonde finished pulling himself up onto the roof. He struggled for a moment with his footing, when he finally stood he started to focus trying to draw out his long squelched power. He now found himself missing the weight of his glasses, something that he had learned to use as a focus point during his years trying to control the natural impulse of his abilities.

"Come on." He muttered quietly. "Flame on, let's go!" A flame sputtered to life in his left hand. "Flame on, damn it." the fire spread up his arms as another started at his right hand. He nervously chewed at his bottom lip trying to remember the days when a simple snap brought a flame to life. He remembered that feeling and used it to spread the fire further, but it was still dull and lifeless flickering like a candle in a storm.

The rocket was closing in fast, it was maybe 30 seconds from impact. The threat of impending doom was just what he needed as the flame around him roared to life, he was The Human Torch again. He had little time to relish in this fact as the missile was right on top of them, he tossed a fireball at it and the explosion blew the windows of the van in. Yeah, the glass was gonna hurt like a bitch, if the shockwave that hit him was anything to go by but they were alive. The fuckers that shot at them? Not for much longer.

The explosion caught them by surprise. Seeing as the rocket didn't actually reach them. The front windshield shattered inwards, shards of glass cutting into all of them. Clay was glad he liked to wear long sleeves, he also figured Jensen had finally remembered his gun and shot the missile. If so the idiot could've told them that plan and Cougar could've shot it when it was at a safer distance.

Pooch had suffered the worst of the blast, catching a lot of the glass on his bald head, but he had managed to cover his face to avoid any eyes injury. When the smoke and sand cleared they were surprised to see the jeep a pile of flaming debris as well.

One by one they climbed out of the van, each one doing their own assessment. Pooch cursed as he checked the tires and body damage, Clay and Roque each had a pair of binoculars and were checking to see if anyone was moving around the jeep, and Cougar climbed onto the van to stand on the blackened roof and look for the (most likely) blackened body of his friend. He was surprised when he didn't see one. His ears twitched straining to hear the blondes voice, instead he heard the sound or fire roaring against the wind.

"Mira!"

Clay, Roque, and Pooch all jumped as the sniper shouted. He pointed to the sky yelling for them to look at what appeared to be a fireball and flying toward them. He hit the ground maybe two- three yards from where they were watching, it jumped a couple times and slowly lost some of it's size. The fireball became more human shaped as it moved until all the fire dissipated leaving in its wake, a very tired, very naked Jensen.

"Brakes are harder than I remember." he said with a sigh leaning forward to catch his breath. He looked at his team and their stunned expressions, he chewed at his bottom lip (Johnny wouldn't be this nervous) before chuckling to himself. "So I guess I got some s'plaining to do."

Clay (who at some point went back into the van) tossed Jensen his duffel and gave him a hard look before saying. "No shit Sherlock."

**R&R**

**Riley: so yeah this was un-beta'd, hope you liked it. It was longer than I had originally intended and as for lack of dialogue it's cause I suck at it (which is why I've never written a Losers fanfic before) oh and I guess some notes just to be sure.**

**Mira-Spanish for look**

**Mojito- Pooch's bobble head Chihuahua **


	2. Ch 2

**Riley: So, the continuation to Fantastic Losers, wrote this mostly to write panicking angry Jensen and because my muse was amused with this particular story and didn't quite want it to end. Also as to my knowledge there is no defined past for any of these characters so I'm making up a back story for Pooch. God it's so fun to write Ben Grimm**

**Also I decided to make it a mix between the movie and the comic so this takes place after Max screws 'em over, but before they meet Aisha, and they're in the middle east (like in the comic).**

Jensen couldn't help but feel extremely awkward. Not because he had just blown his biggest secret and still had a shitload to explain to an angry Clay, pissed-off Roque, a stunned Pooch, and Cougar who had yet to look him in the eye. No it was incredibly fucking awkward because they kept staring. He felt marginally better when he pulled on a pair of boxers (he was having a funeral in his head for the ones that burned up [they had batman on them]), he felt a little less exposed, a little less… homo. Clay waited until he had pants on before starting the interrogation.

"Jensen, What the hell was that?" Clay's voice was low and menacing. The hacker stared at the ground as he finished buckling his belt and grabbed for a shirt. Clay looked ready to court marshal him and Roque looked ready to use him to sharpen his knives. Jensen thought about how to answer that question, as he pulled on a long-sleeved shirt (the only clean shirt left), he reached to touch his glasses stopping when he remembered Cougar had them.

"Um… Can I have my glasses?"

"Do you even need them?" Roque asked, of course he instantly suspected everything to be a lie. Heck, he was probably wondering if that was his real hair color.

"Yes…and no." Jensen breathed deep, it's true that he didn't need them to see. The glasses had only acted as a focus point to control his powers then slowly became habit. He rubbed his hand over his face pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt his power surging beneath his flesh. Apparently, the years he went without using it did little to lessen the power he had, in fact, it was so strong he could barely contain it. Or maybe he couldn't remember how to control it.

Cougar looked to Clay waiting for an answer. Clay himself was having an internal argument, the good interrogator in him told him to keep the glasses as an object for Jensen to work toward and encourage the truth; the team leader in him told him this was Jensen, the man that had saved their asses countless times including just recently. Roque didn't share the same anticipation.

"No, hell no." he started "Fuck no, you don't get them until you talk." he made to grab the glasses from Cougar, but the sniper pulled back refusing to give them up. Roque rolled his eyes before turning them to the blonde. Jensen buried his head into his hands, sweating from both the heat of the desert and the fire burning to be used.

"I'm Jacob Jensen, at least, I have been for about twelve years now. I changed my name when my niece was born. Before that I was Johnny, a loud-mouthed hot-headed cocky spitfire of a kid. But the ladies loved me." He stopped to smile remembering some of the good times he had, a bit of the anxiety went away bringing with it some of the pressure that had been building behind his eyes.

"So, this entire time, you were lying to us."

"What? Roque. No!" Jensen seethed. The Johnny part of him taking over again, the part that hated authority, that hated pricks that made assumptions.

"All I did was change my name! I wanted a new life, and I didn't want to fuck it up like I did the last one, so I changed how I behaved." His hands clenched into fists fire building around them. "I grew up! That's, what I did! We all have our secrets, and I just saved your fucking lives at the expense of keeping mine. So give me some props and back. The. Fuck. Off."

The fire had crept up to his elbows during his rant, he took several deep breaths and opened his hands extinguishing the flames. His sleeves were completely scorched, and everyone was staring at him as if he grew a second head. He smiled weakly at them. "Did you know cats and humans share the same strand of pink eye?"

Pooch couldn't hold back the laugh, Clay and Cougar smiled at the statement only Jensen could make. Roque rolled his eyes and ground the palm of his hand into his temple.

"Christ, No faking that kind of annoying bullshit."

"So, I can get my glasses?"

Clay nodded but Cougar was already handing the glasses to the tech. It's true they all had their secrets and it was hypocritical of them to persecute Jensen just cause his secret happened to involve him being a human fire ball. Pooch stopped chuckling for a moment and stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

"Wait… You said your name was Johnny." The driver waited for Jensen to nod in confirmation. "As in, Johnny Storm. Human Torch. Pretty boy of The Fantastic Four. That Johnny?"

There was a moment of stunned silence as anyone tried to imagine Jensen being a "pretty boy", followed by another moment of silence as everyone wondered how Pooch made that connection. Pooch shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I was a driver for a short while for Von Doom before he went under, I was on leave and had to help Jolene make some extra money to make the move from New York to Illinois. That was when the whole Fantastic Four thing happened." Pooch stared at Jensen who was now comfortably hidden behind his glasses. "Shit Jensen, You're the Human fucking Torch! The Pooch can not believe this!"

Clay's cheeks hurt, he couldn't stop smiling between Pooch freaking out and Jensen blushing and murmuring like an embarrassed 7th grader. Even Cougar's smile was more prominent, he was almost full-on smirking. Jensen himself was messing with a walkie-talkie.

"Hey, The Pooch." Jensen snapped at the bald man "Enough fan-boying, I'm not the Torch, not anymore." The hacker went back to fiddling with the radio and didn't speak anymore. The four remaining men shared worried looks, all the humor drained from the situation as reality set in again. Jensen started talking into it checking every channel.

"Sweet baby Jesus on a tortilla!" He stated suddenly. "Ben is that you?"

"Excuse me?" answered a low guttural voice. "Who is this!"

"Take it easy Pebbles, just a ghost from your past here to ask a favor."

"Peb…bles? It can't be… Johnny?" even though the voice sounded scarier than any tone Roque ever managed to have, in that moment the mans voice was tight, that didn't last long. "Johnny we thought you were dead! Haven't you heard of a phone! Does Susie know?"

"Listen, Ben I'm having some car trouble, You're within 100 yards of my position." As he talked he pulled out a small palm pad and started hacking his way into a satellite, finally his GPS beeped to life displaying their co-ordinates. He relayed them to Ben. "Think you can find us?"

"Leave it to me Tinkerbell. Jeez, kid even dead yer still a pain in my neck."

"Thanks Ben, I owe you big time."

"Just promise you'll call Susie."

"I will. Just hurry up, I've been shot at enough today."

"Cool yer jets Sparky, I'm 5 miles out, see you in 15."

(In Latveria)

Max pulled at his glove before checking his watch again. He hated to be kept waiting, and that's exactly what was happening. The man he was supposed to meet finally decided to grace him with his presence. The man wore a green cloak and a metal mask over his face.

"Mr. Doom, I presume."

"It's Doctor."

"Victor I don't really care about titles, I care about money, and time…"

'Is money. And I have a business proposition for you." Doom motioned for Max to take a seat, he noticed that he checked his watch again before sitting.

"I'm listening."

Victor smiled, this man was dangerous but only human. Still he had the resources he needed to get to Richards, to get revenge on all four of them. All he had to do was sell the idea of creating an almost invincible army of soldiers just like the Fantastic Four.

All he had to do was get the plans for Reed's machine, and according to his Intel some rag-tag group had stolen it. Five ordinary men wouldn't keep him from his plans, this was a battle they would only ultimately lose.

**R&R**

**Riley: There you go another chapter, this one with no definite ending. Next up is Jensen explaining things to both his team and Ben, the dreaded phone call with Sue.**

**Then some more Victor scheming.**


	3. Ch 3

**Riley: ****Sorry for the long wait my hard drive crashed and I have had writer's block. Good news is this is my longest chapter, bad news is I think it contains a bit of a lull in excitement which is why I had trouble writing it, I tried to maintain the humor and keep Jensen in character while letting Johnny show through a little more.**

Chapter 3: Reunion and first meetings

Ben Grimm pulled off the road and headed toward the wrecked van. Johnny made it easy to find their location, what with the smoking jeep on the road. The kid better consider himself lucky, after the four split up Ben had trouble finding some place he could relax and not have to deal with the press. He ended up in Afghanistan driving a flatbed tow truck, he would pick up American SOS signals and drive out to pick up the cars and help out any survivors. He was paid with supplies, and there weren't any paparazzi in the desert, so it was a win-win for him.

Johnny was easy enough to pick out, wearing a powder blue shirt with sleeves burnt up to the elbows, there were four other men standing near him. Ben pulled around to back his truck up in front of the van, he was well aware that despite the fact he and Johnny were friends the four didn't trust him. Wait until they saw him.

"Ok, Roque, Clay." Jensen paused for a moment following everyone's gaze to the tow truck. He could hear every step Ben took and noticed the demo expert tense. "Especially Roque; no shooting, or knife throwing, or anything. I know he looks… odd, but he's a good guy." The two in question shared a confused look, after all how bad could it be.

Pooch was the only one that knew about the Fantastic Four, and Cougar actually assessed a situation. Clay and Roque were the shoot first types, though Clay was no where near as bad as Roque. He turned to see Ben walk out from behind the van, suddenly a shot rang out and Ben took a step back with his left foot as chips of rock flew from his shoulder.

"Hey, Watch it!"

"Roque!" Jensen didn't even have to look to know that Roque had his gun out and aimed at Ben (who, other than being a little disgruntled was fine.). He ran his hand over his face and turned his head to glare at the man who gave him a shit-eating grin as he lowered his gun and tucked it back into his shoulder holster.

The Thing quickly closed the distance between them, glaring at the scarred individual for a moment before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. Jensen cringed and let out a breathless chuckle, trying to pat Ben on the back as men did when it was time to end a hug. Finally he got enough breath to utter a sentence.

"Nice to see you too big guy." The Thing finally released Jensen from the death grip he called a hug, allowing the hacker to fall to the ground taking deep breaths. He grasped his sides, faked a flinch and with a laugh said, "Jeez Pebbles, I think you broke a rib or two. I'd hate to be Alicia, really how does she do it?"

"Johnny, I just now find out yer alive… I can fix that." Ben helped the kid up and had noticed the tense looks he got from everyone at the threat. "Now get off yer lazy underwear model ass and introduce me."

"Well to start, that's Pooch, like me he loves cars. He drives the get away car, kinda like a chauffeur. Guy in the hat is Cougar, you never see him coming, like Sue but without the PMS. Scary guy over there is Roque, you two were acquainted when he shot at you despite me telling him not to, I think he did it just to annoy me, I consider him the Losers version of you. Finally, the Mr. Fantastic of the group himself, former C.O meet new C.O, Ben my friend, this is Clay."

Ben shook hands with the apparent leader (not that it could be doubted after Johnny's introduction), Pooch waved at him, and he received a nod from Cougar. As for Roque, he received a simple glare whilst he cleaned his nails with a knife. Clay cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets meeting the rock man's gaze.

"So you were Jensen's former C.O?" Clay found this interesting, he was curious to know how the blonde had behaved before he joined their team. A small smile spread over his face as he recalled something Ben said earlier. "Also did I hear you say underwear model?"

Ben opened his mouth to start talking but a fireball to the face shut him up. All eyes turned to Jensen who was staring at the sky whistling nonchalantly. Ben took a threatening step forward but stopped when Cougar stepped in front of Jensen, Ben relaxed deciding to let him get away with it for now. He smiled though, when the sniper smacked the blonde in the head earning a pained yelp.

(In an undisclosed location)

Victor Von Doom was practically giddy with glee. He had connected to a satellite uplink and was able to obtain photographs of the group that had stolen the plans he needed, and if that wasn't lucky enough, there was Ben Grimm. One of the four he wanted revenge on and five people he wanted dead simply for the inconvenience.

This of course left one curious question. How did they know The Thing? His fingers clicked against the computer keys as he opened a new file which contained the video surveillance of the storage robbery involving Reed's blueprints. Sadly, only three of the five men had been captured on camera, he magnified the images of their faces and increased the resolution.

"Well, this is interesting." Had he not been looking for it he might not have noticed the similarities. The man who had actually stolen the blueprints, a blonde wearing circular framed glasses and sporting a goatee, despite the extreme change in appearance Doom recognized the man he once planned on making his brother-in-law. Things just kept getting better.

With Max's resources he was able to have a small group of elite soldiers assembled to go after his targets. He was sure to pack a heat seeking missile as a little ode to their reunion.

(In the desert)

Jensen slid into the front passenger seat of Ben's truck, there was only room for one in the front carriage and he was the only one who was comfortable around the big galoot. The rest of the group had made themselves comfortable in the van as it was loaded onto the flatbed. Ben opened the door and somehow fit himself behind the wheel, he started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

"So you're going by Jensen now." He stated not taking his eyes from the road. Jensen smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Jacob actually, Jensen is my surname." Ben glanced at him with a slight smile.

"Jacob, like my middle name?" Jensen nodded. He had indeed picked the name Jacob simply in remembrance of his friend, and had he still been Johnny Storm he would have never admitted it to the guy, but Jensen had learned to appreciate camaraderie.

If Ben wasn't an orange rock man he would have blushed at the sentiment, instead he did what men did and punched Jensen's arm.

(In the van)

There was a nervous tension amongst the four men. Roque kept twisting his knife a nervous habit usually only happening at times when he wished to cut someone open. Cougar would not stop staring at the truck as if he was trying to see through the metal to check if Jensen was okay, Clay had unloaded his stash of bourbon and had polished off half the bottle (at first Pooch was worried, then he saw Cougar was helping the man along).

As for Pooch, he could hardly believe that a real live superhero had been working next to him, eating next to him, sleeping next to him! He paused at the last one glad, he was a little too excited about this. Pooch took a couple of breathes just in time for Clay to ask a question.

"Pooch, can you tell me what you know about what Jensen is?"

"He's a superhero, a real live mother fucking honest-to-God superhero."

"Should you really be dropping the F-bomb and saying God in the same sentence" Roque asked with a smile, which Pooch ignored.

He continued to tell them about the Fantastic Four. How they first appeared. How they got their names (everyone should've guessed Jensen would be the one to come up with them.) Their first arch-nemesis. Their first time saving the world (Clay vaguely remembered the incident, but Cougar, Roque and himself had been undercover in Africa at the time with no TV.)

By the time Pooch had finished telling them about Susan Storm and Reed Richards having a secret wedding in Japan the car had stopped. From what they could see through the windows they appeared to be in a scrap yard. They felt the floor beneath them rise a sign that meant the larger of the two sitting in the carriage had most likely exited the vehicle.

Cougar was the first to the door and to open it, they all climbed out of the van rather haphazardly in an attempt to survey the area. They were parked in front of a house simple in design, with vaulted ceilings and double doors it was painted a faded cream that matched the desert landscape.

A black female opened one of the doors balancing a tray with several glasses of lemonade and one metal cup. Ben took the metal cup and gave her what they could only guess was a peck on the cheek. He set to work on getting the van off of the truck; Jensen, meanwhile, walked silently toward the woman, who seemed to sniff the air.

"Johnny I thought you were dead." She said with a smile, not turning to look at him at all. Jensen snapped his fingers looking for all intents like a child caught drawing on the wall.

"And you know, I just finally got rid of that smell… until today that is." He chuckled and took the tray from her before giving her a hug. They chatted momentarily, she mentioned how his looks changed, reaching a hand up to touch his goatee and glasses. He gestured at her body saying how she looked the same she did when he last saw her.

Jensen and the woman shared a quick farewell before parting ways, she went back inside and Jensen marched toward them. He proffered the tray of lemonade to them with a broad smile on his face.

"Dudes, you haven't had lemonade until you've had Alicia's." He took a glass for himself as Cougar took the tray grabbing a glass for himself before passing it on. Ben finished removing the van from the truck and stomped over to the group just as they finished passing the tray around and it had made it's way back to Jensen.

"Hey Tinker bell, bring that inside would ya." The hacker looked ready to argue but the Thing continued before he could. "And call yer sister."

Jensen sighed and nodded sulking as he made his way to the house. Ben turned on the rest of them.

"Yer van has weeks of repair ahead of it, now I know you don't have the time but with Johnny's help I can have another car ready fer ya." He ran a large hand over his face casting a glance at the house over his shoulder. "Jus' sit tight fer a few days, give Susie a chance to make it here."

"How do you know she'll come?" Clay asked, as he sipped at the lemonade (Jensen hadn't lied, it was outstanding.) Pooch had filled them in on Johnny Storm's sister Susan Storm Richards, and from what he heard being quiet wasn't the only thing the silent sniper had in common with the girl.

"You don't know Susie."

**(To be continued)**

**So Jensen talks with Sue next chapter, and Doom starts the hunt. I know that the boys were kinda quiet through this chapter but I just view it as them assessing the situation and environment. So I was looking up stuff about the Fantastic Four and Ben's full name is indeed Benjamin Jacob Grimm, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make that connection. Also I know I said Jensen would explain things to his team but it was easier to let Pooch do it, that and Pooch fanboying is fun.**


End file.
